


Distractions Included, Let's Do This Again

by getdiggity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (hard hehe), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Boys Kissing, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, I'm suing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, My Heart is weak, One Shot, Please be gentle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Yoon Jeonghan, an attempt at, can someone help me come up with titles, doting boyfriends, eating ass, it's my first time with smut, it's really hard, why are there no tags for licking a booty hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdiggity/pseuds/getdiggity
Summary: Tonight was the night. Joshua was going to lose his ass virginity. He'd done all the prep work; he'd cleaned himself twice, drank lots of water, and only panicked internally. Everything was set.The only issue would be staying on task.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, side Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Distractions Included, Let's Do This Again

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo again everyone! Today I present you with some smut. My fic songs are Healing, Snap Shoot, I Don't Know, and Second Life (all by Seventeen).
> 
> Enjoy this little mess!

Joshua stumbled into their room, giggling rather maniacally. “Oh my god, the look on Mingyu’s face!”

“He shouldn't be surprised,” Seungcheol said from the doorway as a shirtless Jeonghan pushed past him into the room. “They all know about us.”

Joshua recounted the look Jihoon had given him as he ushered the rest of Seventeen out for a complimentary dinner. Just one mention of when Joshua caught him and Soonyoung in the makeup room backstage and Jihoon was more than happy to give the three boyfriends some space. Of course, a few other members caught on (Mingyu being the most horrified), but that was fine. It’s not like they were the only ones.

Tonight was the night. Joshua was going to lose his ass virginity, as weird as that sounded. He'd done all the prep work; he'd cleaned himself twice, drank lots of water, and only panicked internally. Everything was set. It didn’t matter who else knew because he was (probably) ready to take something up there. He shot a glance at Seungcheol’s sweatpants. Probably ready. Definitely. Possibly not. No no, it’d be fine...probably.

“As long as my baby Chan doesn’t find out.” Joshua and Seungcheol share an exasperated look over Jeonghan’s shoulder, but they had both agreed that it would be better for everyone if Jeonghan still believed Chan was his sweet, very very innocent baby. “Shall we get started?”

Joshua cringed. “Ugh, you make it sound like I’m visiting the doctor’s office or something.”

“Well, if you wanted to roleplay, you should have just asked.” Joshua chucked a pillow at Jeonghan’s head, but missed and hit Seungcheol.

“Oh, sorry hyung-ah!” Joshua let out a shriek as he was tackled to the bed by the rapper.

“Cuddle puddle!” Jeonghan yelled and jumped on top of the two of them.

The weight of two grown men directly on Joshua’s rib cage was not a pleasant feeling, Joshua noted with a groan. “You guys suck.”

“But you love us.”

“No I don’t.”

“But we love you.”

“I don’t care.”

“How can you not love us? You spent all this time prepping so we could fuck you.”

“You can’t fuck me if I suffocate to death.”

“Well technically-”

“Do not finish that sentence, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol rolled off of Joshua, inadvertently knocking Jeonghan off the bed (who went down with a loud squawk). Sex was definitely going to be a hazard with those tiny dorm beds that weren’t even big enough for one Kim Mingyu, let alone three grown men. “Okay, we only have, like, an hour left. We should really start.”

“We have time, Cheollie…” Jeonghan started, but at a look from Seungcheol, added, “hyung.” He squeezed himself under Joshua so that the younger boy was straddling him. “We shouldn’t rush this either.”

Joshua grinned and leaned down to capture Jeonghan’s lips. This, at least, was familiar, so he grinded his hips down a little. From behind him, Seungcheol tried to slip his fingers underneath the top of Joshua’s pants but they were so tight that it just ended up hurting Joshua. “How can you dance in these? They’re tight enough to cut off your circulation.” Joshua just shrugged. The stylists always had some questionable ideas but Joshua knew from experience that asking just resulted in some long, stressed out rant about how “you should respect your nice noonas for putting together your outfit” and “you boys appreciate nothing”.

“C’mon, Joshua, get these things off. I want my hands on your bare ass.” Joshua snickered but complied, having to get up off of Jeonghan to get the stupid pants off. “Jesus, you’d think the stylists glued your pants on.”

Seungcheol laughed, chucking his shirt off in another direction. “Don’t say that in front of them, you’ll give them ideas.”

Joshua climbed back over Jeonghan, trying perhaps too hard to look sexy. “Better?”

Jeonghan smiled. “An angel has blessed me with his presence. Now if only that angel would take his mouth and put it on my-ow!” Joshua pinched his nipple for that.

“Fuck you, I’m kicking you out.”

“You can’t kick me out! Cheollie, tell him he can’t kick me out!”

“Children, calm down,” Seungcheol chided.

“He called us children!” Jeonghan yelled, pointing a very long, accusing finger at Seungcheol’s very impressive biceps.

Joshua hugged Jeonghan close, barely hiding his smile. “The horror!”

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol shoved his body in between theirs with a strength that could only come from very impressive biceps. This started a long tickle fight (which was really rather unfair, since Seungcheol isn’t ticklish), but it finally ended when Jeonghan hit his head really hard on the wall. Seungcheol was about to go get Jeonghan an ice pack and some candy when Joshua finally remembered. “Wait, fuck, we haven’t started! Jihoon’s gonna kill us!”

Jeonghan sat up with a grin, headache forgotten (much to Seungcheol’s surprise and horror). “Okay, clothes off, for real this time.”

Jeonghan curled a hand around Joshua’s neck and brought him in for a kiss, leading Joshua to sit back on his lap. Joshua briefly worried that he wasn’t giving Seungcheol enough attention until he felt soft lips trailing down his back. “You’re so handsome, Shua.”

Joshua couldn’t help but smile. He knew, but it still felt nice to be told. “I know,” he still said cockily, and got a flick on the side of the head from Jeonghan before he was pulled back into their makeout session. Seungcheol’s lips travelled down farther and farther and oh wait-

Joshua gasped as he felt the rough, wet grind of Seungcheol’s tongue against his hole. “Fuck!”

Jeonghan ran some fingers through his hair. “Feels good, doesn’t it? I remember the first time he did that for me.” He let out a long whistle, and Joshua would have laughed if he didn’t feel like he’d made it to some special place in heaven (or hell? He wasn’t sure). It felt so weird, and his stomach was flipping a lot, and he couldn’t decide whether to shy away from Seungcheol’s mouth or push against it. He settled into a sort of helpless grind. If Jeonghan minded Joshua panting directly in his face, he didn’t show it, instead stroking Joshua's hair and pressing kisses to his open mouth.

“He’s already hard,” Jeonghan mumbled to Seungcheol, though maybe he didn’t mumble at all and it was just the blood rushing through Joshua’s ears that was muffling his voice. But honestly, Jeonghan was _so_ right, Joshua was _so fucking hard_ that he could feel his precome smearing on his own stomach. He didn’t know human beings _could_ feel this good. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if they _should_ , based on the state of mush that his brain had become.

One of them (Jeonghan, probably, based on how soft the hands were) reached down and tugged at his cock and that took things to a whole new level. Shaking his head vehemently, Joshua sputtered out, “Waitwaitwaitstopohmy _god_ -”

The hand retracted along with Seungcheol’s mouth and Joshua let out a sigh. “Holy fuck, I was literally about to blow so hard, holy _shit_ -”

“But you’re fine?” Seungcheol asked.

“Well, I’m questioning the existence of reality, but other than that, yeah.”

Both of the older boys laughed, the assholes, but Joshua could hardly chastise them after such an amazing time. “Okay, let’s start prepping you..”

Ignoring the nervous flip of his stomach, Joshua waited in place as Seungcheol got up to grab the lube and condoms, awkwardly situated above Jeonghan on _very_ shaky limbs. Maybe sensing this, Jeonghan maneuvered Joshua so he was laying down on his chest.

“Where’s my bag?” Seungcheol whirled around a few times like a dog chasing his own tail. “I could’ve sworn I brought it in here.”

“Did you leave it at the studio?” Joshua asked, internally pleased to notice that he wasn’t panting anymore.

Realization passed over Seungcheol’s face and the other two boys let out twin groans.

“Cheol, go get my bag, I have some in there.”

“Of course you do,” Joshua muttered and got a pinch on his ass.

“Go out _there_? I’m naked!”

“You’re the one who forgot your bag, now go!” Jeonghan raised a pillow to throw at him threateningly and Seungcheol ran out of the room.

Joshua lied down on Jeonghan’s chest with a sigh. “Oh my god, I’m losing my virginity.”

Jeonghan stroked Joshua’s back. “It’ll be okay. You can always change your mind.”

“I know. I don’t want to but...do you think I’ll be any good?”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan started, shifting Joshua’s head so it was cradled on the older man’s shoulder. “To both of us, you are always perfect in every way. No matter what, you’ll still be that way to us tonight.” Jeonghan always said things with such conviction and sincerity that it made Joshua’s heart flip, even on the first day they met. But hearing something like this, even sitting on some crappy dorm bed and a room that was a little too cold, was enough to fill Joshua up with such warmth and affection that it spread to the edges of his fingertips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you t-”

“Got it!” Seungcheol bursted in the room holding the lube and condoms in the air triumphantly. The moment seemed to halt in its tracks, bewildered, and Joshua started giggling. It started small, but then it didn’t stop. He was so freaking happy to be with them and though the two older boys didn’t seem to understand what was so funny, they laughed too.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol switched places so now Joshua was on top of the rapper. Seungcheol grinned up at him. “You ready?”

Joshua shrugged. “Probably not.”

Seungcheol laughed at that and Joshua was perfectly relaxed until Jeonghan pushed a very, _very_ cold finger against Joshua’s entrance. 

Joshua just about screamed, but quickly tried to reassure them. “S-Sorry, cold.”

It was weird, for sure, the feeling of someone else’s fingers there, but Jeonghan’s fingers didn’t feel as long as Joshua thought they would. “Shua, baby, you’ve got to relax a little. I can’t get more than half of my finger in.” Oh that’s why.

He found it very difficult to relax like this, with a finger up his asshole. What would his mother think? He almost groaned. Oh god, he did _not_ need to be thinking about his fucking _mother_ , gross. He felt a warm hand on the back of his neck, massaging gently. Seungcheol always did that before concerts, when Joshua would get so nervous that he froze up. Slowly, he felt his shoulders get less tense. Get prepped went much easier after that, and soon Joshua felt...almost ready. Joshua hoisted himself up, legs shaking a little. 

Seungcheol hand paused in its ministrations. “You sure about this? How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Low-key terrified.” That was a lie, Joshua was definitely _high_ -key terrified. He felt so terrified that he felt like he might shit himself, and now would be the worst timing for something like that. Seungcheol had offered to be the one trying it out, but _no_ , Joshua just _had_ to be the curious one. 

Jeonghan laughed. “We’ll take care of you.”

“And if you want to stop, we’ll stop,” Seungcheol added, rubbing Joshua’s thighs a little. “Next time, I’ll do it, and then we’ll bully Jeonghan into it next.”

“Hey!”

Joshua laughed. “I’m scared, but...I’m glad it’s with you guys.”

Joshua and Seungcheol finally maneuvered themselves so that Joshua was hovering himself above Seungcheol. He felt Jeonghan’s soft hands at his waist, which was helpful since balancing himself in this position proved quite difficult. Seungcheol rubbed circles over Joshua’s hands and with that, Joshua slowly lowered himself down.

The best way to describe the feeling was just fucking bizarre. Joshua’s body and brain didn’t seem to know what to do in the current situation, and Joshua felt a weak, confused protest from both of them as he very, _very_ slowly sunk down. It wasn’t until he wasn’t fully seated that he realized how much his arms were shaking and how concerned Seungcheol looked.

“You okay, baby?” Joshua nodded, panting a little. 

“Take your time,” Jeonghan whispered from behind Joshua, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Joshua let out a shaky sigh, just trying to get used to the feeling. The two older boys distracted him with kisses and a couple awkward jokes that at least relieved some tension. Joshua was reminded of how grateful he was to have not only one, but two amazing boyfriends that loved him just as much as he loved them. A few quiet, uncomfortable minutes passed until Joshua slowly lifted himself up a couple of inches, then dropped down.

The movement knocked a gasp out of his lips. “Are you okay?” Jeonghan asked again, his fingers tightening a little over Joshua.

Joshua nodded. “Yeah. Fuck, _really_ okay.”

Seungcheol huffed out a laugh and Joshua could see the beads of sweat collecting at the edges of his hair. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Joshua.”

Joshua grinned. “Of course I am.” He lifted himself all the way up, so just the head was in him. Jeonghan’s hands travelled up to his nipples, drawing a quiet moan from Joshua’s lips. When he dropped back down, it hit something in him and he nearly screamed.

“F-Fuck!”

“You found it, I guess,” Jeonghan chuckled, pinching Joshua’s left nipple.

Joshua started really rolling his hips then, just trying to find that spot. Seungcheol moved his hands from Joshua hips to his hands to his thighs and back again, like he couldn’t figure out where to put them. Still, he looked like he was having a good time, with the way he bit his lip like he was holding back his already loud moans. The idea that he could make Seungcheol do that made Joshua whimper. He didn’t even care how obviously whipped he was for the way Seungcheol sucked his lip in so prettily. His gaze was interrupted when a soft hand grabbed his chin and twisted his head so he could meet Jeonghan’s lips. Though it was meant to be a comforting gesture, it just fueled the fire of Joshua’s arousal. He always had thought that having two other people in bed would get overwhelming, but he honestly loved all the attention, how he could be touched by four hands instead of two. It made Joshua feel so wanted in the best way. 

“Feel good?” Jeonghan’s voice had gone all low and husky. He’d always gotten off to watching more than anything. Joshua answered in a small whimper, desperately grinding back on Seungcheol’s cock.

Seungcheol was, surprisingly, the first to come. Joshua whimpered at the emptiness in him when Seungcheol pulled out, but Jeonghan soon rectified that. Then Seungcheol got his lips around Joshua’s member and he only had a few seconds to react before he was spilling into his hyung’s mouth. Jeonghan pulled out a few minutes later and came all over Joshua’s ass. He felt filthy, but he fucking loved it.

There was silence between the three boys, minus their heavy breathing, as they basked in the post-sex happiness. Then Joshua tried to sit up and of course he face-planted directly on their sweat-soaked sheets. His hyungs laughed (of fucking course) but he laughed with them.

“I’m bottoming next.”

“No way, it’s my turn!”

“I called dibs!”

“Thought you didn’t wanna, Hannie. Thought you were _scared_.”

“That was then, this is now.”

The two boys bickered back and forth while Joshua watched them lovingly. That was, until there became a more pressing problem. He was inclined to keep watching, but there was a more pressing problem. “Guys, can we clean up? This dried jizz is getting itchy.”

Jeonghan hopped up. “I’ll go.”

But at that moment, they heard the front door open and ten laughing and screaming boys crash through said door. Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol, all naked and sweaty, looked at each other.

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Jihoon proceeded to beat them all to death :).
> 
> (Just kidding.)
> 
> (Or am I?)
> 
> Anyways, if you want another Seventeen fic, I have another on this account (plz, I'm desperate) and I'm coming out with a couple new fics from different fandoms (0.0). Points to anyone who can guess the fandoms.
> 
> Mwah, thank you for reading!


End file.
